This invention relates to pivotal doors for alternatively closing and opening a pair of juxtaposed door openings in basins for storing fuel elements in nuclear plants. To be more specific, this invention relates to means for locking and unlocking, or latching and unlatching, such doors in either of their two positions.
In prior art mechanisms of the above description the mechanical means for locking and unlocking the doors and rendering their hinges effective and ineffective were secured to the walls of the basin and included inter alia several separate fluid operated cylinder and piston motors.
These prior art arrangements have several serious drawbacks. They are relatively bulky, difficult to repair and not cost-effective.
Objects of the invention are, therefore, to decrease the bulk of such mechanisms, to facilitate their repair, and to render them more cost-effective.
Other objects of the invention and advantages thereof will become more apparent as this specification proceeds.